The Vampire's Kiss
by Relena Peace
Summary: Relena is one of the last vampires. She is also a sex craved partyer with sass to add. She decides takes it upon herself to make sure that the vampire world doesn't die. But what's with her and the slayer, and her lover, and her boyfriend?!? (R&R)
1. To bad she was going to kill him

Okay, for those of you who have already read the first two chapters...^^" I put them togeather. So this chapter (one) is basicly made up of two extremely short chapters that I have posted before. So the next chapter, chapter two, is really like chapter three for those of you who have already read the first "two" original chapters. ^^;; Everyone understand? ::looks around at everyone who all have confused looks on their faces:: Well, uhh...^^;; That's the best way I can describe it. Actually, if you listen to anything that I say listen to this......READ AND REVIEW! ^^" There, if you have to do anything..do that. ^.^ Thank you!  
  
~Relena Peace   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Running her tongue across her teeth Relena waited in the darkeness of the tree for some unwilling passerby. She had been sitting there, in the darkness, waiting for someone to come by for almost a half an hour. When she was just about to give up when she heard faint footsteps starting to walk slowly by. Looking through the darkness and the branches of the trees and of the night she could make out a figure walking towards her on the road. She smiled. It wasn't aware of what danger it was in.  
  
Bending down low into a pouncing position Relena waited for her pray to walk in front of her. The pray being unaware that the bushes next to the road were not safe.  
  
As the figure came closer Relena with her very excuisite vision could make out some of the features. The person was a young man. With long brown hair that hung in a braid and swung as he walked. His physicque was nice and lean Relena noticed. She smiled. He was not bad looking. Too bad she was going to have to kill him. She shruged. Oh well. Another life lost. It wasn't anything to her. Shrinking down low she waited for him to pass by her so she could attack.  
  
Pulling his coat tighter around him Duo grumbled to himself. The wind was one of autom. Warm and breezy. The leaves feel on the ground crating a wave of dull red and orange colors on the road beneith him. He would have found it pretty, if it wasn't so late at night.   
  
He had stayed longer at the gym that he owned doing a bunch of paper work and filling out order forms. It was around elevein at night and he wanted to get home fast. So he took the short cut. The short cut through the park. No one ever traveled the park at night. It was said that if you did you wouldn't get out alive. Duo shook his head. People just said that to scare the kids and to keep them from vandolizing it.   
  
He continued to walk. Even though he didn't believe the many stories about the unexplained deaths and about deadly creatures that wondered the park at night he couldn't help but feel a little spooked. It was late, dark, he was alone. And it was a full moon and the night before Halloween. Hearing a branch crack to his left he stoped. The bushes were thick and he could not see in them. Feeling his nerves prickle he decited to keep walking. This time at a little faster pace. 'It was probably a cat.' He thought trying to keep his mind on the logical. Nothing big.   
  
Suddenly, without warning he felt his head being pulled back and him being thrown on the ground. Looking up from the asphalt that he layed on he saw her. Her pale blue eyes danced as she approced him. Her hair was tighly french braided back and her clothes were black and tight. At first Duo did not know what to make of her. Then she smiled.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Heh, for two chapters combined it's still very, very short. ^^;; ::sweatdrop:: Oh well, can't do much about that now. I have already written up the "third" (which is actually now the second) chapter. ^_^" Review folks (if you haven't already) and tell me what you think! Remember, the more reviews I get, the more inclined I feel to put up chapters quicker! ^-^"  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
Oh yeah, I know, I know, There are a LOT of spelling errs ^^;; ::sweatdrop:: As soon as I can I'll go fix that. I wont be able to for another few chapters probably though. Humm...note to self: Get all of chapters spell checked and grammer checked. ^_^" 


	2. Spare my life, please

Here is chapter two (three to you who..well, you know who you are.) ^-^ I hope you enjoy it. ^^" Umm...author's note here. If you didn't already know this is a AU story. ^^" And I am not sure, but It might be non-yaoi. I don't know about that part yet. We will just have to wait and see. If it is yaoi in anyway it wont be too much like that. And it wont be the main people in the story either. Just maybe an side Yaoi. Probably between Trowa and Quatre or something. ^^;; That is if I do it.  
  
~Relena Peace   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Relena approached the shocked man who was laying on the ground. As she smiled at him his eyes got wide with fear. It was her smile that did this. It was always her smile. She licked her teeth again, feeling the sharp points of her fangs as she stood above her prey. "You'll be smart to lie down without moving." Relena's voice came out calmly. "It hurts less if you don't struggel." Bending down over her prey she moved his hair out of the way so she could have a good look at his neck. 'beautiful.' She thought hungerly. 'simply beautiful.'   
  
Getting down on her kneese she leaned in to take her bite. Inches away from the man's soft neck she felt a force sharly push her away. Standing up quickly her prey took a few steps back shaking his head, eyes wide with shock and fear. "You're just going to make it difficult for me." Relena said standing up also. "The more you struggel the more it will hurt you. So just be good and give in calmly."   
  
Shaking his head slowly he pulled absently on his braid. "What are you?" He breathed, his voice filled with wonder and fear at the same time. Relena regarded him for a moment then smiled again. "I figure you are a non-believer." She shook her head. "You must be. Because all of the believers know not to walk here at night." While she continued to talk she slowly advanced upon him. "I am one of the last, one of the few, and one of the most deadly creatures this earth has ever seen." She stopped walking when she was mearly inches away from his face. Leaning into his ear she whispered. Her voice soft. He could feel her warm breath tickle his skin. "I...am a vampire."   
  
Before he had time to scream out Relena sunk her teeth into his skin. Sucking hungerly at his soul. His body began to go limp as she sucked so she layed him down and continued.   
  
"Spare me." She heard him bairly whisper. Stopping Relena looked into his eyes. He looked at her with his pleading purple orbes. "Spare my life, please."   
  
Relena didn't know why she did it. She had heard almost ever victome that she ever had plea for their lives, even after she had started to drain their blood. But there was something about this braided man with purple eyes that told her to spare his life. "You'll be a vampire." Relena quietly said. Making sure he knew what he was asking. He nodded slowly. He understood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Okay, okay. I was going to first kill Duo off. But then again, HOW COULD I DO THAT!! AHH! It's Duo for crying out loud! I'd have to be crazy to kill him. ^^" So I decited to spare his life and his beautiful braid and keep him around as a Vampire. And yes...another short chapter. Gomen for that, gomen, gomen, and double gomen. ^^;;  
  
Review people. And I mean PLEASE review! I live off of reviews and they help me with ideas and inspiration. Remember my motto, the more reviews I get, the faster my imagenation and drive is, and when my drive and imagenation are fast, the chapters get up quicker. ^_~" So please, review.   
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I know, I KNOW!!! I don't have the spelling corrected yet....GOMEN! ^0^ I'm sooo sorry! But I wont get that fixed for a while now. ^^;; I am leaving in less than a week to go to Modesto and I am just busy, busy, busy with things. It's either wait for an extra week untill I get the next chapter up or me get it up the day I type it (or after) with the spelling errs. Hey, you all know what I am trying to say! ^^"  
  
Thank you!   
  
~Relena Peace. 


	3. Sex Duo I'm horney as hell and want sex

Well, here is chapter three. ^.^ It was interesting writing this. I hope you enjoy reading this. Don't forget to review folks! ^_^" That is my life line...my reviews!  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finding the key to her appartment Relena opened the door and quickly walked inside. Shutting the door soundly behind her. Setting down the bag of gerocies on the kitchen table she looked around the room. Not finding what she was looking for she moved into her office. Peering inside she let her eyes scan the room.  
  
"You're home." She heard a deep voice say before she felt fangs in her throat. Leaning back againts her attacker's body she let him suck untill he was full. Feeling him lick the remains of the blood on her neck Relena turned around and faced him. "You're early." Was all he said before walking into the kitchen to examine the contents of the bags.  
  
"Since Halloween last week the prey has been good. I was just lucky and found some people really early rather than later like I usually do." She said sitting down at the table as Duo started unpacking the bags and putting the contents of them away in their perspective spots.  
  
"The brown suger goes in the cubbord to your right." Relena said watching him put it in the wrong cubbord. He looked at her and scowled. He put it in it's right place. "What did you do while I was out?" She said ignoring his scowl and leafing through the mail that she brought in. "Anything interesting happen?"  
  
"No." Came Duo's short reply. Opening the refrigerator he put away the eggs and milk then sat down at the table. All of the gerocies were put away. "Nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
Relena smiled and tore away from her letter that she was reading. She looked at her friend with her sparkling blue eyes. "How can you say that?" She shook her head slightly, letting her blonde hair sway from side to side. "You're a Vampire, everything is always interesting. And defently out of the ordinary."  
  
Duo scowled at Relena. This time she took notice. "Don't give me that look Duo. You asked me to spare your life and I did. You knew what you were asking for and I gave it to you. Don't start with the attitude. I'm already upset at you that you wont go out and hunt."  
  
"Well excuse me for not wanting to kill anyone." Duo spat out. "Excuse me for not wanting anyone to die by tearing open their necks and drinking their blood."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and turned back to reading her letter. "Duo, it's part of being a vampire. I have to do it to live. And now with you living with me, and not getting your own food. I have to kill twice as many people to feed me and you. You're a guy. Take responcablitly and do some killing yourself instead of making me do it all of the time."  
  
Duo glared at Relena. "I don't want to."  
  
Smileing Relena looked up from her letter. "Hey, guess what." She said gesturing towards the letter. "My friend Mel is going to be here sometime this week. She's the only other vampire I know. She's the one who turned me into one." Relena cleared her voice and started reading the letter to Duo. "Dear Relena. That is very exciting that you made your first vampire. It's been twenty years. I thought that you would do it long ago, but I know about you and your issues with giving other people burdens. There is something regarding that I need to talk with you about. I'll be in town a few days after you recieve this letter. Expect me to drop by. We have much to discuss. Lots O' Love, Mel Summers." Relena ended the letter with a slight laugh and smile. "When Mel talks about having to discuss something it usually means she talks and everyone around listens. Shaking her head she slid the letter back in the envelope. "You'll like her. She's a nice vampire."  
  
"She's the only one you've met?" Duo said quizly. "How long have you been a vampire?" Relena stood to go put her mail away and called back over her shoulder. "It said in the letter. Twenty years."  
  
"And you've never met another Vampire? And I am the first human that you ever turned into one?" Duo said suprised. "I didn't expect that."  
  
"Why?" Relena asked returning to the table and tossing the now empty bags in the garbage. "You thought vampires were bad or something?" She smiled when Duo sheeplishly nodded. "That's common. Actually no. We aren't actually bad. We are just like everyone else in the world. We do what we have to do to survive. It doesn't make us barberic. Just because we kill humans to live doesn't make us bad. I never kill anymore than what I need to."  
  
Sighing Duo slumped down in his chair. "Okay, okay. I hear you. Vampires aren't evil monsters." Relena watched Duo for a second. He sat there in his boxers and tang top, slumped in the chiar with a look of boredom on his face. "You do need to start to hunt for yourself though. I am willing to teach you."  
  
Duo gave Relena a nasty look, got up, and headed for the bedroom. "Hey!" Relena said as he walked away from her. "That's not nice." She grumbled. "I was talking to you."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Relena." He growled. sliding into the sheets he layed his head on the pellow facing away from Relena. She stood their staring at him with her hands on her hips. Sighing she walked to her dresser drawer and changed into her nightgown. Crawling into bed with him she slid up behind him and snaked her hands around his mid section. "Don't try it Relena. I'm not in the mood." Relena frowned but persisted by nuzzeling her head into his back. "I'm warning you. Seducing me wont get me to agree to go kill people myself." Pressing herself againts him Relena ignored his warnings to back off and started kissing the back of his neck while unbraiding his hair. "Relena.." He warned taking his braid and moving it out of her reach on the other side of him. "Don't."  
  
Giving a deep sigh Relena gave up. "Fine." She said standing up and tearing the covers off of Duo. "You sleep on the coutch then." Duo looked at her and blinked for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me buddy. The coutch, you, now." Relena tapped her foot againts the carpeted floor as Duo numbly sat up and slid out of bed.   
  
"You're not serious are you?" He asked still a little suprised that she'd kick him out of bed.  
  
Relena gave him a pearcing stare. "The coutch Duo."  
  
Sighing Duo grabbed his pellow and a blanket and moved towards the door. "Leave the pellow." Relena ordered. "You don't even deserve that." Duo raised an eyebrow and turned around to see her demanding eyes staring back at him.   
  
He sighed and walked back to her. His taller frame inches away from her small one. Why he felt like the smaller one was beyond him. He must have been at least a foot taller then her. "If I agree to go hunt with you and Mel when she gets here at least once will you let me sleep on the bed?" He asked in his voice of defeat.  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "Duo, this has nothing to do about hunting." Cocking his head to one side he looked at her questionably. "Sex Duo. I'm horney as hell and want sex. That's what this is about." Blushing madly Duo dropped the pellow and blanket and picked up Relena.  
  
Relena smiled. "No. But since you just said a few seconds ago that you will go hunting I am going to hold it to you." Nodding Duo began to remove his clothing. "I just knew you were going to say that Relena."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well. That was an interesting turn of events. I didn't think that I would have the guts to write that. ^^;; ::blush:: But I guess I did. ^_^" It was a short chapter (though not as short as the first two) but at least it got the story moving along a bit. Well, please, read and review folks. It would mean a lot to me if you did. Thank you!  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
P.S. I won't be able to update for about a month. ^-^;; Don't hurt me! ::runs under table scared:: The thing is, i'm leaving for a month to go to Modesto to visit my aunt and grandparents and they don't have the net. I promise when I get back one of the first things I am going to do is work on and update this story and Medieval Scanal....I swear! ^^;; Okay, now you can review! 


	4. HeeroHeero Yuy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Groaning Duo sat up in bed rubbing his blinking eyes. He looked over at the clock. It was four.   
Not late enough yet for him to go outside and do anything. Sighing he walked over to one of Relena's   
many tented windows in her house and looked out. He was not yet used to the hours that a vampire   
required. "Looking out at it and longing over it wont make you human again." Relena said softly   
behind him. Walking up to her lover she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head   
against his back. "Believe me, I've tried."  
  
Turning around Duo looked at her. "You have?" Relena nodded and looked past him at the outside   
world. "How did you get over it?" He asked quietly. Turning his body back to the window he   
pressed his right hand against the glass. As if he was reaching out. Reaching out and trying to   
grasp what he could not.  
  
"You learn to accept it. You can't do anything about it. After a while you realize and truly   
understand that. So you just learn to accept it." Yawning loudly Relena rubbed her sleepy eyes.   
"I'm not used to getting up early." Duo smiled at the irony of it. What he considered sleeping   
in she considered early. He pulled his eyes and hand away from the window and followed Relena   
into the kitchen. "Eggs?" She asked reaching into the fridge. Duo nodded yes.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Duo watching Relena, and Relena cooking their breakfast, he finally   
spoke. "What was it like?" Looking up from her scrambled eggs Relena gave him a quizzed look.   
"When you got turned into a vampire I mean." Duo said making himself clear. Relena nodded in   
understanding and turned her attention back to her eggs. "Were you scared?"  
  
"Very." Relena said putting some toast in the toaster and then going back to stir the scrambled eggs.   
"I just wanted to kill myself right then and there. But at the same time didn't want to die.   
I was transformed when I was seventeen." She looked at Duo and gave him a faraway smile. "That's   
why I always get carded when I go buy beer. I still look like a kid."  
  
Duo was quiet for a moment. "You're thirty seven?" He shook his head and laughed a bit. "I had   
sex with a thirty seven year old women. That should make me feel sick. But it doesn't." He sighed.   
"Probably because you have the body of a seventeen year old."  
  
Relena laughed a bit. "I'm always going to have a body of a seventeen year old. I used my drivers   
license until I was thirty. After that they believed it to be a fake and wouldn't give me beer,   
cigarettes, or let me in clubs anymore." Relena frowned. "Being a vampire has it's ups and downs   
too you know." She sighed. "In a few years I'll just have to disappear from here. Go someplace   
where they don't know me. Let them think I'm actually eighteen or something and just starting out   
in life. Instead of a thirty seven year old women who should be wanted for being a serial killer."   
Retrieving the toast Relena shook her head. "Oh well, that's just the way the blood drips I guess."  
  
"Why did you spare me?" Duo asked shortly after Relena retrieved the toast from being burned in the   
toaster. Looking up at him she gave a wry smile. "I thought I already told you that Duo.   
You asked me to, so I did."  
  
"No." Came his quiet voice. "You kill tons of people every year. And I am the first one you've   
turned into a Vampire. You must have heard dozens, upon dozens of people beg for their lives.   
Why, Relena, did you spare me?" His voice sounded edgy. Calmly buttering the bread Relena pushed   
his question to the side. "Do you want butter or jam on you toast?"  
  
"Relena." Duo's voice warned. He sighed when she just stared at him, butter knife in hand. "Jam.   
Raspberry." His voice said in defeat. Smiling Relena turned back to her breakfast and put jam on   
Duo's bread.  
  
Taking the two plates she set them down at the table. One in front of Duo and the other one in   
front of her chair that sat opposite of his. "Milk?" She asked getting up and going to the fridge.   
Duo growled.  
  
"That's not funny Relena. I'm hungry for something else. Not milk." Relena nodded understanding.   
"Yes, milk please." He said, again, defeated by her stare. And just like before he was rewarded   
with a smile.  
  
"Do you want to come out tonight Duo? You don't even have to kill anyone. I'll do that, and you   
can just suck the blood I get from it. Then I'll kill another for my fill." She said sitting   
across from Duo and handing him his glass of milk. "What do you say?"  
  
"What is there to do so late at night?" Duo questioned as he dug into his food. "Sit around and   
be stupid?" Relena rolled her eyes and gave him a look. "No silly." She sighed exasperated.   
"We can go to the clubs. There's some great ones in the back streets of town that I'm familiar   
with. There is the outside movie theater we could go to. That used to be my favorite place to go   
to get blood about ten years ago." Taking a gulp Relena paused. "Mel likes to go there. She   
says that there is nothing better then to have a nice neck full of blood to suck while watching   
a movie."  
  
Duo grunted in disgust. "The club. I'd rather go to the club." Relena smiled. "What?"   
He said after a few moments of her not tearing her gaze away from him.  
  
"Nothing." She said slightly shaking her head. "Oh, by the way." Relena took a bite of her   
eggs. "You'll be meeting my boyfriend tonight."  
  
Choking on his food Duo started heaving and spatting eggs all over the table. Taking a big   
gulp of milk he swallowed hard. His eyes all watery from the unexpected lack of hair. "Your   
what!?!" He finally shouted out when he had room to breath. "I thought you were single! Or   
else I wouldn't have been having sex with you all week! Ah, damnit! Fuck! This is not good."   
Duo voice panicked and the rest of his body seemed to agree. Bringing his hands in his face he   
started muttering about how bad this is and how Relena should have told him that she was taken.  
  
Laughing Relena patted Duo on the head from across the small table. "Don't sweat it Duo.   
I wont tell him that we had sex. Just that we are friends. And I am showing you around that's   
all." Duo glared at her between his fingertips. "How could you do this to me Relena?" He spat.   
"I'm not the type of guy to take another man's women to bed." Relena rolled her eyes and finished   
up her eggs. "He wont find out Duo. Besides, I did it because you're sexy, I was horney, and my   
boyfriend sucks in the sack. It's no big deal really. I've been doing this type of thing for   
almost eighteen years."  
  
Duo gave a nervous laugh. "Sure, no big deal. That's what you say. What's your boyfriend's   
name any ways?"  
  
"Heero." Relena said getting up from the table and rinsing off her plate. "Heero Yuy."  
  
Duo's face went white. "Oh shit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^-^" I was just wondering on how I was going to get Heero in here...hehe..*evil grin* This is   
going to be interesting...heh, very interesting. Just to let you all know. I'm making this up   
as I go along. I don't really have anything set that I want to do. I have a very vague rough   
idea. But that's still getting worked on. So basically there is nothing set in stone as of now.   
But hey, review and you just might give me some totally cool ideas. I'll tell you what though.   
If you give me an idea in a review and I end up using it, I'll be sure to give you all the credit   
for the idea. ^_~" Review now folks!  
  
~Relena Peace 


	5. Aren't you supposed to be deadguess not ...

::does happy dance:: Chappy done! Chappy up! PLEASE read and review!! ::smile:: thank yoU!  
  
~Relena Peace  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After applying her makeup Relena walked into the front room of her apartment and twirled around. Letting her short red mini dress   
curve with her body. "What do you think Duo?" She said flashing him a dazzling smile. "Do I look hot or what!" It was more of a   
statement than a question so Duo didn't reply. Just nodded.  
  
Duo was dressed in all black. Black dress pants, and a black button up silk shirt. He looked, Relena had to admit, extremely   
tempting.   
  
Grabbing her red handbag (to match her red mini dress) Relena gave one last glance in the mirror before opening the front door.   
"Come on Duo. The night is young, and I'm hungry. The sooner we hunt, the sooner we get to show up at the club!" Grabbing his   
wrist the two of them made their way through the dark of the night.  
  
They walked on for a while, until they came to a bridge. Then, instead of walking over it Relena led Duo to a passageway that led   
them under it. "You have to be quiet." She whispered. "Lot's of couples like to come down here and make out. It's a nice place   
to get someone. I usually don't come down here though. It's hard when there are more than one. But you can help me there." She   
motioned for him to stay low as they walked along the brush trail that led them under the bridge.  
  
Duo's stomach turned. He didn't want to kill anyone. But the hunger that he felt within him was making him sick. He needed blood.   
Blood was the only thing that would suppress this hunger.  
  
When they reached the edge of the trail Relena put her hand up for silence. Peering around her Duo could see two teenagers making   
out (and doing other things) on the ground.  
  
"They look too distracted to notice us if we sneak up. I'll grab the guy (on top), and after I yank him off sink your teeth into   
the girl's neck. If she screams muffle it as best as you can. Someone might hear her." Duo could barely hear Relena whisper, but   
he heard what she said and nodded.  
  
"Alight."  
  
Giving Duo a kiss on the cheek Relena gave him a smile. "Don't be nervous. It's going to be a successful kill."  
  
Turning her attention back to the two teens that were now using their hands a little too much for their age Relena started making   
her way towards them. Walking silently, but normally. Following, Duo noticed that these two were about fifteen years old. He   
cringed. They were young. Sucking in a deep breath he pushed the thought out of his head and focused on his meal.  
  
"Aren't you two a little young to out this late?" Relena said, this time in a normal voice. Startled, the two looked up at Relena   
and Duo who were standing above them. "Isn't it your bed time?"  
  
The boy stood up and growled. "Move it lady. This is our spot. You and romeo right there can find another area." Standing up the   
girl (who looked younger than at first, maybe 13 years old) moved behind her partner. "Go on, move." The male said after a moment   
when Relena and Duo did not budge.  
  
"I'll move." Relena said smiling. "After I eat!" Lunging in she distracted her fangs and tackled the boy. The girl's screams   
could be heard above her, but only for a moment because they then sounded muffled and strangled. Duo was drinking his fill.  
  
Relena was having too much difficult with her prey to see how much success Duo was making. This boy, even though young, was taller   
and stronger then her. He was putting up a fight, pressing his hands against her face to keep Relena away from his neck. "You're   
going to regret this you monster!" He said looking at Duo who was finishing off the girl. "I'm going to rip your heart out!"  
  
"Not if you're dead!" Relena gripped his wrists and held them above his head. "I don't like you touching my face! Now I'm going   
to have to redo my make up!" Attacking his neck with her mouth Relena began to suck his blood. "Cover his mouth Duo!" She said   
between sips. "He wont stop screaming and I can't hold his wrists and mouth at the same time!"  
  
Feeling Duo come beside her and feeling his hands cover the boys mouth Relena was rewarded with now a muffled silence. A moment   
later he stopped fighting, a moment after that, he was dead.  
  
Standing up Relena wiped her mouth. "I hate it when they fight back." She grumbled. "Come on, don't wait all night, help me drag   
the bodies into the river."  
  
"I feel like a monster. Just like that kid said." Duo spoke quietly after disposing both bodies into the water. "I killed two   
innocent lives."  
  
Relena sighed, grabbed her purse, which was laying on the ground, and checked her makeup in the mirror. It was okay. "It is life   
Duo. It is our life." She put her mirror away and swung the straps of her purse over her shoulder. "Just like the animals, we have to kill to survive. It is the circle of life." She grabbed his wrist. "Come on. We need to go."  
  
"It's not the circle of life." Duo muttered almost silently under his breath. "Because we never die."  
  
The club was a fairly large one. The entrance was a back door, if you didn't know it was there you would have never guessed it was. Relena casually walked up to it, and knocked on it three times, paused, then knocked on it once. "This is an underground club Duo. I can get into the other ones that check id, except that I left my fake id at home. Besides, this is the one that my boyfriend   
works at. He's a bouncer."  
  
Duo sucked in breath as a large man opened the door. He never told Relena that he knew Heero. What more, he never told Relena that   
Heero knew him. The large bouncer took one look at Relena and gave a burly smile. "Relena baby! Long time no see! Ready to cut a   
rug tonight?"  
  
Relena smiled at the man coyly. "It depends. When's you're first break?" She was rewarded with a laugh from the big guy.   
  
"Aww...Babe. You know me, I have two left feet and even then I don't know where to put them." His eyes traveled to Duo. "And who's this guy? New boyfriend? I thought you were going steady with Heero."  
  
Relena laughed. "Nah, this is just a friend. I'm showing him around to all the clubs. Heero's been working a lot lately, and you   
don't think he'd want me walking around all alone."  
  
The man smile and nodded. Then his smile faded. "Yes. There has been a lot of unexplainable deaths happening. Well, you know   
that of course, but lately it seems to have doubled. I think we have a serial killer in our mists." He shook his head. "I'm sure   
Heero will be great full for any type of bodyguard you get."  
  
"As long as they aren't doing the killings." Duo spoke up.  
  
Relena glared at him but the look was lost on the other man. "Right you are there." He said laughing. "Come on in you two. Time   
to get the party started."  
  
"Who was that?" Duo asked when they were inside of the noisy club and heading towards one end of it. "You seem to be on friendly   
terms with him."  
  
"The guy at the front? That's Gus. Big Gus everyone calls him. He's nice. I dated him about a year back. He's a nice guy, but   
he likes the sun too much. And he's too much heart to turn into a Vampire. So I just ended it telling him that I was afraid if I   
kept going out with him I was going to get beat up by all the other girls that liked him. He understood that I just wanted to end   
it though. He was good about it." Relena and Duo maneuvered their way around dozens of people who were milling about the dance   
floor. "This way." She said motioning towards the bar. "Heero's the bar tender here."  
  
Duo's insides turned. "Great." He said with fake cheer. "Just great."  
  
Taking two stools at one end of the bar Relena and Duo waited until Heero was done at the other end. Walking over to them he gave   
Relena a kiss. "Hey babe." He said. "I get a break in an hour. Wanna go in the back room?"   
  
Relena giggled. "Not tonight Heero. I'm on my period." She lied. Heero frowned, and silently cursed himself.  
  
"Alight then." He groaned. "I'll wait."  
  
"I want you to meet someone any ways." She said smiling and pointing at Duo. "This is Duo Maxwell. He's a friend of mine."  
  
"Duo! What are you doing here?" Heero said glaring at the other man. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
  
Relena raised an eye as her boyfriend and her lover glared at each other.  
  
"No." Heero mused. "I guess not. I haven't killed you yet."  
  
"Back off Yuy." Duo warned. "I come in peace."  
  
"And you'll leave in peaces. What are you trying to do now? Take my girl away from me? Well, it's not going to happen." Reaching   
inside his pants pocket Heero dragged out a switch blade knife. "You keep away from her and away from me if you know what's good   
for you."  
  
"Heero!" Relena exclaimed finally finding her voice. "What in the hell has gotten into you!?"  
  
Heero didn't respond though, he just glared at Duo, as if he was a big ugly bug that needed to be squashed.  
  
Duo glanced down at Heero's switch blade. "Still can't fight without using a weapon I see. And you call me weak." His last   
comment was made snidely. He barely ducked in time to miss Heero's free hand punch him upside the face.  
  
"Heero!!" Relena said slapping her boyfriend. "You tell me what is wrong now! Or I wont speak to you again!"  
  
Finally acknowledging her Heero let his eyes leave his enemy and turn to his girlfriend. "We're old enemies." He said simply.  
  
"Well, old enemies or not, he's my friend, and my guest right now. So be nice."  
  
Heero regarded her for a moment. "Just keep him out of my hair." With that he turned and took some orders from some people further   
down the bar.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
^_^" The end of the much awaited chapter. ::bows:: I hope you enjoyed. Now, please Review!!! ::gives chibi eyes::  
  
~Relena Peace 


	6. You have to gain some Vampire pride

Hey! ^^" I know, long time no chapter. But here's the next one! I hope you all enjoy it. Please though, I'm hungry for   
reviews, I need reviews, I LIVE off of reviews...and well, I'm not getting any from this story really. If I don't get enough I'm just not going to continue writing it. I know that sounds a little harsh, and maybe selfish of me. But I need reviews to know that all my time spent on this isn't a waste. ^_^ Anywhoo..please read and review. Thank yoU! Oh, and don't forget to enjoy!  
  
~Relena Peace  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter Six:  
  
"So how do you and Heero know each other?" Relena said crossly as she and Duo moved away from the bar to find a nice table   
in the corner to sit at. "You forgot to mention that you knew him when I told you who my boyfriend was."  
  
The club's loud music and colorful lights swirled about them, making the room look much larger than it was and giving the   
illusion of a huge rave. Duo sat down, lost in the colorful lights and dancing people.  
  
"Duo." Relena said snapping him back into reality. "I asked you how you and Heero know each other. Aren't you going to   
answer me?"  
  
"We're old enemies." Duo said vaguely, trying to avoid a direct answer. When he looked up at her and saw her penetrating   
stare a muffled growl came from his throat and he decided to elaborate. "A while back we were involved in a business deal   
that went bad. The insurance guy gave us a bad deal and schemed us on all of the money. Heero blamed me because I hired   
the guy, and I blamed Heero because he was the one who was supposed to go over all of the contracts and handle the money."   
He frowned. "We never settled things. Just stayed enemies I guess."  
  
Relena gave an inward sigh. "Well, then it's neither of your faults. So I don't see a problem with you two making up."   
She turned her head sharply in his direction when he gave a rude snort. "Do you have something to say Duo? Or do you just   
like to make rude noises?"  
  
Ignoring her sarcastic manner Duo gave a rude reply. "No, I do have something to say. Heero Yuy and I are never going to   
make up, even if we did agree that it was neither of our faults about the deal." His eyes narrowed on the pretty girl   
sitting across from him. "And it's your fault Relena."  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo let his eyes travel to her chest. "you. Because you never let me know you were taken." He looked directly in   
her eyes. "Even if Heero and I came to terms he'll never forgive me for sleeping with you." He smirked. "Even if it was   
the best I've ever had in my life."  
  
Giving a catty smile Relena giggled. "Oh well, boys will be boys." Lifting her head and turning in her seat Relena watched   
the people mill about, dancing to the rave music and twirling with the dazzling lights. "Duo, do you want to dance?"   
Relena turned back to Duo and smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
Duo looked over at the bar, Heero was staring straight at him. "I better not Relena. Heero wouldn't appreciate it." He   
let his eyes travel back to her. "I thought you said he was a bouncer."  
  
Relena nodded. "I did. But he's also the bar tender. See, on the weekdays he's a bouncer. It's Friday, considered a   
weekend. So he does bar tending." She shrugged. "It's a living." Jumping up she caught the eye of a guy walking by.   
  
"Well Duo, if you're not going to dance I am." Walking over to the guy who stopped to admire Relena's curves she chatted   
with him only a moment before the two of them walked into the dance floor. Duo stopped looking in their direction when she   
was lost in the fast moving crowd.  
  
"Mind if I join you handsome?" A voice said a few minutes later. Looking up Duo saw a short pretty girl in black leather   
pants and a starkly blue halter top. Her short hair and teasing smile was too much for Duo to reject. "Sure," He said   
gruffly pulling out a chair. "have a seat."  
  
Not having to be told twice the female sat down perkily and winked at Duo. "So, what's a hot thing like you doing in a place like this alone?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" He was rewarded by a smile. "I'm not here alone." He said after a   
moment. "I'm here with a friend, she went off dancing with some dude."  
  
"I'm Hilde by the way." The girl said extending a hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell." Duo put his hand in her's and shook. Man, she has small hands. "You're small." He said after a   
moment of just staring at her. "I know that's a little blunt but..."  
  
The girl just laughed and brushed it off. "I know I'm short. It's in my genes. I'm not as young as my height suggests   
though. I'm eighteen."  
  
"I'm twenty one." Duo smiled looking her over, glad that she was eighteen. If he wanted to date her it'd be legal. But   
then the numbing reminder of him being a vampire kicked in and he inwardly cursed himself. "Do you come here often?" He   
said trying to keep the conversation flowing.  
  
"No." The girl said half amused. "It's only my third time here. I don't like some of the people so I tend to avoid this   
place. But lately the chick I don't like hasn't been here. So I decided to come." She scooted her chair closer to Duo.   
  
"You're cute."  
  
"You're blunt."  
  
"I try to be." She said giving a cocky smile.  
  
That made Duo laugh. He liked this girl. She had spunk. "So what is the name of the chick that you seem to dislike."  
  
"Relena Peacecraft." Hilde said rolling her eyes. "She thinks she's all that and she runs the joint."  
  
"That's because I do." Came Relena's voice from behind Hilde. Looking up from Hilde Duo saw fire in Relena's eyes. "I   
thought I smelled something rotten in here. Now I know it's you." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you have something better to   
do than mess around with my guest?"  
  
Hilde looked wide eyed at Duo. "You're with her!?" She wined. Giving a sigh she stood. "Okay then, fine. I'll leave."   
She glared at Relena. "You don't run the whole town you know. I'm still welcomed other places."  
  
"What a scrub." Relena spat sitting down when Hilde was out of sight. "That girl isn't going to get anywhere in life.   
What's wrong with you?" She said noticing Duo glaring at her.  
  
"I was beginning to like that girl."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry."  
  
"Shut up Relena." He said. "You know, ever since I met you my life has sucked."  
  
"You weren't saying that last night." Relena challenged. "Lighten up Duo. It'll take a while but you'll get used to the   
night life."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Suffer." Relena's eyes narrowed. "Like it or not this is life. You wanted to live, and this is what you get from that.   
I only did what you asked me to do." Her eyes softened, she gave an exasperated sigh. "I know how you feel. When I was   
first transformed I hated myself and Mel Summers for it. It's hard to adjust. But don't worry. You'll find your place in   
the night life. It might not be the same as mine, pretty lights and sequence are better to look at for me then some kind of   
midnight waitress job. Your future in the night may be far different than mine." Taking Duo's hand in her's she tried to   
catch Duo's gaze but he avoided her. "I know what you're going through. You're going to hate me for a while. I understand   
that. But please, at least try to adjust. Besides," She let go of his hand and stood up. "You're stuck like this for the   
rest of your life."  
  
"Forever." Duo quietly said. "I'm stuck like this forever." He looked up at Relena. "Do you know how long that is?"  
  
Relena bowed her head. "Yes, Duo, I do. It's damned long. But that's why you have to make the best of it. You just can't   
keep wallowing like you are. You have to gain some Vampire pride. I have. I'm happy being what I am. I'm glad."  
  
"But don't you have any regrets?" He groaned. "Family, friends? Anything?"  
  
Relena thought for a moment, still looking down. "Being a Vampire is actually a wonderful thing Duo. You should see it as   
a gift, the gift of eternal life." She looked over at him from staring at the grain in the table. "The only regret I have   
right now is not meeting other Vampires. It gets lonely sometimes." Stretching she looked back out at the dance floor.   
"I'm going to go back dancing. Want to join me?" Seeing Duo shake his head no Relena knew he wanted to be in his own   
thoughts. "Alright then Duo. I'll leave you be."  
  
The rest of the time spent at the club was Relena dancing and Duo lost in thought. 'Maybe I should gain some pride in what   
I am. Maybe it's my destiny.' He finally concluded. 'After all, in a way, this could be a gift like Relena said. The gift   
of life. I have to learn to use it well and make the most of it.' His stomach felt better after finally being able to sort   
out some of his thoughts. And Duo had a new outlook on Vampires. One, that was more positive. 'Besides,' he thought   
giving a weak smile to himself. 'I'm always going to have the body of a twenty four year old. It could be a good thing.'  
  
The walk home was chilly. Relena finally got Duo to open up and chatter with her. The conversation first started out   
strained, since Duo wasn't much into talking. But he remembered that he wanted to make the most of it and didn't think that   
hating Relena was a good way to start that. So giving up he talked, and, to his surprise, enjoyed talking to her quite much.  
  
"You're very wise for your age." He commented, zipping up his jacket tight around him. "It's kind of weird though. I   
still think of you as seventeen, not an older women." Relena laughed. "I'm not trying to be funny." Duo smiled. "It's   
true though. Even though you live the life of a wild teenager you're still smart about things. Even if you don't know it.   
I can tell."  
  
Brushing off the comment Relena looped her arm in his. "Duo," Resting her head on his shoulder she slowed down her pace to   
match his. "Did you even realize, that I am always going to be much older than you. But look much younger?" Her sparkling   
eyes laughed at him as she stared into his face, which was now looking down on her. "Doesn't that seem kind of funny?"  
  
"Yes." He mused. "It does."  
  
They turned to walk in the driveway of Relena's rented house when they both stopped suddenly. Duo looked around suspiciously. "Something doesn't feel right." He let his eyes graze every bit of the front yard. "I've never felt this,   
but I just know. Something here isn't how it was when we left it."  
  
Relena stopped searching the yard with her own eyes to look back at Duo. "That's your Vampireness in you. I have a gift to   
tell when something is terribly wrong, and a few other gifts." She took a few steppes towards her front door and noticed   
that it was unlocked, it was locked when they left it. "Your gifts will mature with age, most likely you'll find that you   
have others." She bent down to examine the door. "That's odd." Her voice spoke out a little confused. "There is no sign   
of forced entry but the door is unlocked. I never gave out my.."  
  
"Someone's inside." Relena looked up at Duo, he was looking past her in the building, as if he could see through the walls.   
"Someone's in there." He said again. Standing up Relena kept her eyes on her friend.  
  
"Tell me Duo, are we in danger?" She spoke almost silently her voice barely above a whisper. He tore his eyes away from   
the house to look at Relena. She was staring intently at him.  
  
"I don't know." He finally said flatly. "I can only tell that there is someone inside..I can feel someone in there." His   
hand shot up to his face and he held onto his forehead. "It hurts too much to keep it up." Shaking his head he closed his   
eyes until his breathing was back down to normal. Then he looked back up at Relena, then past her at the house. "I can't   
sense it anymore. I can't sense anything at all."  
  
"It's your power. It's too premature to be able to use for so long. It'll come and go." She turned around and put her   
hand on the front door.  
  
"Wait!" Duo grabbed her hand and spun her back around to face him. "Didn't you hear what I said earlier? Someone is in   
there. We don't know if it's safe to go in there or not."  
  
Pulling out of Duo's grasp Relena answered him. "Duo, we are Vampires. Vampires are stronger than normal humans. If there   
is a robber or someone inside and they try to hurt us we can easily take them down. Not only that but there are two of us.   
How many presents did you sense inside?"  
  
"One." He said understanding where she was going with this. "Alright," Reaching past her he turned the knob and pushed   
the door open. "But still, be careful."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
^_^" Who's inside? New person? Friend, foe? ^o^" Ohhh, well, the only way to find out is to wait for the next chapter and read it! ^_~" Review peoples! Please! Thank you!  
  
~Relena Peace 


	7. You! He heard her scream

Long time neh? ^.^" Well, here's chapter seven of "The Vampire's Kiss." I hope you all like it. I know it kinda   
drops off at the end. SORRY! *L* But I just HAD to do that. ^_~" It keeps you all interested and coming back for   
more.   
  
For those of you who are following "Medieval Scandal" I am trying to write the next chapter quickly! But it's hard   
because at the same time my editor and I are working on the previous chapters. After we get done cleaning them up I'll   
be posting the edited version. It's going to be the same as the original just without the punctuation, grammar, and   
spelling mistakes. It'll be much cleaner.   
  
Thank you all for being faithful readers of this fan fiction! I appreciate it a lot! ^.^" Please, remember, Read AND   
  
REVIEW!   
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Tip-Toeing into the darkness of the house Relena and Duo felt their way around until they were in the middle of the   
front room. Taking off her shoes and gently setting them aside Relena crept towards the hallway. Her feet made no   
noise on the carpeted floor.  
  
Shadows were cast in every direction in the Kitchen and dining room that Duo went in to explore. The lights from the   
street made everything look eerie. After checking behind the table and in any of the other possible places for someone   
to hide Duo thought it better if he went to see where Relena went to.  
  
Turning around he saw a figure crawling quietly across the floor. His insides froze. Was that the intruder? If it   
was he could always kill it. But he already ate today and really didn't want to kill anymore than he had to. The   
figure was crawling away from him, slowly so they wouldn't make a sound. Getting on all fours Duo did the same,   
following the person, but a little more noisily.   
  
Quickly turning around Relena found Duo following her on all fours down the hallway. "Stop it you!" She whispered   
harshly. "You sound like a heard of elephants!"  
  
Duo was glad that it was dark. So Relena didn't' see him turning red with embarrassment. He thought that he'd found the intruder, but only found Relena instead.   
  
Stopping in the middle of the hallway Relena moved back to Duo. "You need to not drag your legs or you'll.."  
  
The lights in the guest room turned on. Duo's and Relena's heads snapped at attention as they heard movements inside of it.  
  
Relena wracked her brain. "I don't think I have anything that anyone would want to steal in there. All of the jewels   
and such are in my room." She whispered thinking outloud.  
  
Sitting with her back against the wall Relena seemed to concentrate on what was on the other side of the door. After a   
few moments she shook her head and looked at Duo. "Try to see if the person in there is dangerous or not."  
  
"Why not you?" Duo complained quietly. "You said that you had the power to do it."  
  
"I do!" Relena defended herself. "But," She looked back at the doorway skeptical on what might be behind it.   
"there's a blocking. A mental blocking that seems to not let me even detect anything behind that doorway that might be   
alive." She bit her bottom lip. "We might be dealing with something other than human. I really hope it's not a   
werewolf. I have meet some and they're not the best creatures to run across. Especially in a situation like this."  
  
Duo gulped and looked at the door as if trying to see through it. His breathing must have gotten heavy when he tried   
his powers because when he stopped he was huffing as if he'd ran a few miles. "It gives me a headache to try." He said rubbing his temples.  
  
Relena frowned. "Too premature." She said referring to his powers. "Alight." She stood up. "Something dangerous   
could be behind that door. If they have the power to mentally keep me from detecting it then it must be a mystical   
creature, or powerful creature of some sort." She took a silent step towards the door. Her nerves making her hands   
shake slightly and her heart quicken. Worry lines creased her forehead as she gave one last look at Duo. "I have to   
go in and see what we're up against. I just hope it's not that wear wolf that I stole her boyfriend from. I'm going to be in deep shit if it is."  
  
Duo's eyes were wide open. The thought of creatures such as wear wolfs didn't really scare him. He figured as much   
since he now knew that there are Vampires. What worried Duo was the fact that Relena, a strong Vampire was afraid of   
them. Meaning that wear wolfs were much more powerful then they are. And if there was one behind the door, well, then   
Duo better book out of there, and fast.  
  
But for some reason, even though highly afraid, Duo couldn't get his body to move. It stayed, rooted on the spot,   
sitting on the floor. He sucked in and held his breath as Relena pushed the door open and walked inside.  
  
"You!" He heard her scream. "What the..I..why...Oh! I'm going to kill you Mel Summers!"  
  
Feeling like an idiot but very relieved at the same time Duo let out the breath that he was holding. He stood up and   
brushed off his black pants. Laughing of two women could be heard inside the lit up room.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me and Duo!" Relena was saying as Duo walked in the room and shook Mel's hand.  
  
He admired her for a moment. She looked around the age of twenty three. Her hair, down to the middle of her back, was   
curly and very golden. Even more-so than Relena's. Her big green eyes and shortness added to that made her look cute   
and gave the impression that she was younger. But when you saw her figure and what she wore on it you knew that she   
couldn't be that young.  
  
She looked like a Victoria's Secret model. Except she wasn't tall like most of them are. She was very short. She   
wore tight jeans and a shirt that flaunted her figure, leaving just enough cleavage to tease a man's thoughts and   
provoke their manhood. She had on fake nails and a fair amount of jewelry that looked pricey. It shoed, obviously   
too, that this women adored fine things.  
  
"My goodness Relena." Mel said examining Duo. "You did find a good one." She smiled. "I want to applaud your   
decision. He's a looker."  
  
Duo grinned at the women. "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "Don't try it Duo. Mel's a devoted wife. Not only that but she's got over three hundred   
years on you. You're just a child to her."  
  
Mel Summers giggled at what her friend said. "Thank you for that Relena but it's not entirely correct. I have more   
like three hundred and fifty years on him. That and I am not married anymore."  
  
"What?" Relena's voice was concerned. "Why not? What happened? You and Micah were married for over two hundred   
years! Don't tell me you broke up!"  
  
Her face got hard and her eyes looked dazed, but Mel didn't reply.  
  
After a few moments Relena nudged her friend. "Mel, are you okay?"  
  
"Umm.." Mel seemed to be fidgeting with the belt loop on her pants. "Relena honey, you need to sit down. We have to   
talk."  
  
"Should I have Duo leave the room?" Relena asked quietly sitting down and peering over at the young man.  
  
"No." Mel answered. "He should hear this too."  
  
Sitting down, and waiting for Duo to do so, Mel started talking. She gave a story, and an explanation to the reason   
she didn't have Micah anymore. And she also told Duo and Relena something that they, for the rest of their existence,   
would change their lives forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^" Thank you!  
  
P.S. Sorry it's so short. But I just had to make it kinda a cliff-hanger. ^_~" lol  
  
~Relena Peace 


	8. It's either kill or be killed

::peaks from behind a chair:: ::sweatdrops:: I know, I know. I haven't updated a chapter from Vampire's Kiss in FOREVER (and a day) ::sweatdrops again:: I am soooo sorry! ^^;; I didn't have the internet forever! Forgive me!? ::big chibi eyes:: ^-^" ::grin:: Awwwww, THANKS! ^.^'   
  
Well here is the next chapter; it's mainly just the conversation with Mel Summers. But it explains a lot and is an important chapter in this story. ^. ^" So read on! Oh, please, PLEASE, I BEG of you. Review if you read. I don't want to have to stop writing chapters here because no one is reviewing. I mean, I'll think that no one is reading it! And I promise that if I see that people are reviewing I will continue to write. Although it won't be quick and steady with the whole posting thing. School just started (today in fact) and I will be looking for a job, which means that if I get a job I'll have little to no time to write for my ficcies.   
  
On a brighter note. I am taking creative writing at school, so no doubt some of my stuff from there will end up here. I found out that at first we're doing just Poetry. So if you wanna check it out go to http://www.fictionpress.com . ^.^" I'm under the same pen name there too! ^.^" Well, I'm going to stop babbling and let you all read! Again, Gomen for the VERY LONG wait! ^.^" You're troopers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena's skin turned white. And for being a Vampire who is already a very white shade that was an amazing feat to turn even whiter than she was. "What do you mean dead?" She said finally finding her voice. "Micah hated the sun. He'd never go out in it. How...how did..." But her voice trailed off as she tried to choke back a sob.   
  
Mel shook her head silently. "He..." but she too couldn't speak. The topic of her dead husband was too fresh in her brain, and too painful.  
  
Duo watched the two. How could a Vampire die? Other than walking in the sun that is. The question was burning in his head. He wanted to know, but didn't dare ask. Mel would answer the question for him.  
  
"There's a slayer." Mel said finally finding her voice. Wiping away her built up tears she captured them before they left streaks on her cheeks. "This one is good too. In the past there has been many slayers, but never as good as this one."  
  
"A slayer!" Relena gasped. "How horrible! I thought that we got rid of them? This is awful! I hope that you killed that slayer in slow horrible pain!"  
  
But to Relena's dismay Mel just shook her head a sad 'no'. "In the past a slayer will come up every so often and kill a few of us. But because they are human they are weak, so we overcome quickly. This one on the other hand," Mel hesitated then continued. "is a Vampire."  
  
Mel was quiet. Letting this new information sink in with Relena and Duo.  
  
Relena's tears turned to anger with the news of the slayer, but with the news of the slayer being a Vampire her emotions turned to fear. "How can we fight it?" She said in a small voice. "How can we kill one of our own?"  
  
Mel sighed, then rubbed her temples. "That's what everyone thought when this slayer first started attacking and murdering us. But then after the body count quickly rose we realized that it didn't matter. It's either killed or be killed." She stopped rubbing her temples and let her hands drop to her sides. "A few of us decided to go out one night in groups, and kill the slayer. Micah didn't want to go. He had turned someone into a vampire just two days before that and he wanted to stay behind and start training him in the art of hunting." She took a deep breath, her words started coming out faster the more she talked. "I said okay, and watched them go out to hunt. Then I left with the group. We had daggers. We were completely prepared to get rid of this slayer. It wasn't until around one am that we sensed something about a mile away from where we were." Mel bit her lip to hold back the tears, but continued. "The slayer was gone by then, but had killed Micah and Quatre when we got there." Tears began falling but she did not attempts to stop them this time. Mel's voice became dark and determined. "That's not the worst of it. The other Vampires and I went through our connections to find out how many of us were left." Her cold eyes looked into Relena's frightened ones. "Before that slayer came there were three hundred of us. Now there are only ten."  
  
Duo and Relena were in shock. Relena looked away from Mel's cold and hurt eyes. Ten, there are only ten of us. She thought in a panic. Glancing back at Mel, Relena noticed that she had dropped her head and started crying silently and freely. How could this happen? How could three hundred and ninety vampires die by the hand of a slayer before someone decided to take up a count? "How can this be happening?!" She screamed in a furious rage. "Why didn't anybody notice that everyone was dieing?! Why didn't someone do a count before then!? Why weren't there more vampires!!?"  
  
Mel stood up and walked over to the window. It had started to rain. "I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know why no one did a count." She sat down against the wall with the window. "But I do know the answers to the other questions. Nobody noticed that all the vampires were dieing because most of them chose to live in secrecy and the only ones who know about them are the ones who made them."   
  
"And no one wanted to put a burden on anymore people to become vampires." Duo spoke up quietly. Mel looked at him startled. There was silence for a moment, and then she nodded.  
  
"Being a Vampire is the gift of eternal life. But the other way of looking at it is as a burden. And being around forever gets old quick, and sad. Sometimes so lonely that the Vampire will take their own life." Her voice got quieter. "That's what I almost did last week. I wanted to take my life." Her eyes traveled from Duo to Relena. "But I wanted to warn you. I left seven vampire's back home. You two are the only other remaining ones. Unless there are some that none of us know about, we're it." She sucked in breath before continuing. "I called back home to each of those vampires. The only one I got a hold of was Noin. She said that her and Treize are the only ones left alive.  
  
"The question now is, do we let this slayer kill us, freeing us from our burdens and keeping others from gaining the burden. Or do we fight. Make other Vampire's to keep this race alive, to fight for our species. Fight for our freedom and our right to live?"  
  
Relena was quiet. And Duo looked like he was sleeping standing up, but Relena knew that he was absorbing everything, and thinking. "What did Noin and Treize choose."  
  
"They chose to fight, but not make other vampires. Treize is one hundred and fifteen years old, and Noin is seventy-four. They haven't lived as long as some of us have. But they are ready to rest if they can't kill the slayer."  
  
"We can't kill the slayer on our own." Duo said. "If the slayer has been able to kill that many vampire's then whoever that slayer is has more power than the average vampire. Not only that but they have more experience then we will ever have. If we want to live we need an army."  
  
"I thought you hated being a vampire." Relena said mildly surprised.   
  
"I do." Duo replied his voice chillingly cold. "But I haven't lived as long as I would like to. And I don't intend on dieing anytime soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there it is! I guess they are going to fight! ^.^'' Sorry to leave you here. Although I don't think it as much as a cliffhanger as the last chapter was. (GOMEN AGAIN FOR THAT!). ^^;; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, please Review! ^_~" Later~  
  
~Relena Peace 


End file.
